


Korrasami In Your Area!

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Korrasami Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Post-Canon, Shock & Awe, thirsty korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Korra and the Krew at the club. Cue dance break.For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 5: Alternate Universe
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 27





	Korrasami In Your Area!

The nightclub was as noisy as Korra had expected. The music was almost obnoxiously loud, the booming bass making her feel like her heart was pounding harder than it was. The strobing lights were at once too bright and not bright enough. They would blind Korra ever so often as they passed over the table that Asami had reserved for their party, casting odd shadows over the club and the writhing bodies on the dance floor. She had only agreed to attend because Opal, Bolin, and Kuvira were visiting Republic City after being away for months working on the restoration of cities all over the Earth Kingdom. She wondered whose idea it had been to go out clubbing of all things. The wave of sound and the large crowd put Korra on edge, and she could see Kuvira was equally uneasy. She was dressed like any other club goer, in a dark green sheath dress, a number of silver bracelets bent to fit her toned arms perfectly, and even heels. Her eyes would roam over the crowd of people and up to the balcony that overlooked one side of the lower floor, making her look like a flawlessly dressed bodyguard. Some habits were hard to shake, she supposed. 

Kuvira stopped her surveillance of the club when Opal grabbed her arm to get her attention. The short haired air bender was also in a dress and heels, although her style was always cuter rather than sexy. Her yellow pinafore dress was covered in a pattern of small blue flowers. Bolin leaned over Opal to say something to Kuvira with a wide grin on his face. Even he looked ready for a night on the town with his emerald green button up and a leather jacket that was currently draped over the back of his seat. Korra could faintly make out what he was saying but Opal burst into laughter and Kuvira's eyes widened slightly before she forced out a smile and took a sip of her whiskey. 

On Bolin's right, Wu was dancing in his seat as he tried to make eye contact with Mako. He had been dropping hints all night that he wanted to dance but so far the firebender had not given in. Korra gave it two or three more drinks before Wu all but dragged Mako onto the dance floor. The slight man had been knocking back colorful drinks since they arrived a few hours ago and it seemed like he was getting less inhibited, if that was even possible. He had immediately removed his jacket once they reached their seats and his grey dress shirt had a couple less buttons done up than when they had arrived. He reached under the table to grab Mako's hand, or so Korra thought. Mako let out an undignified squawk in the middle of his conversation with Asami and looked over at Wu with a bright blush on his face. Wu was looking back at him with a narrow eyed smirk and no trace of shame. Mako reached down to remove Wu's hand from _wherever_ it was resting, adjusted his maroon suit jacket to compose himself a bit, then leaned over to talk to his boyfriend with a slight blush on his face. 

Korra looked over at Asami, who was covering her mouth with her hand as she tried not to laugh out loud at the display. Wu crossed his arms and pouted until Mako motioned for them to get up. Wu beamed at Mako but his smile faltered when the taller man just pointed at their empty glasses. Wu shrugged and jumped off of his seat, grabbing Mako's hand and dancing away from the group. Mako walked beside him stiffly, ramrod straight as Wu pulled him towards the bar.

Asami slid closer to Korra. She took a small sip of her drink before leaning in. 

"Are you okay? You've been kind of quiet." 

She ran her hand over Korra's shoulder, trailed her hands over the back of her sleeveless blue blouse, before reaching down to rub her forearm, a soothing action she had picked up years ago before Korra had gone to the South Pole to heal from her injuries. Korra stiffened slightly. She must have been showing how uncomfortable she was if Asami was trying to console her this way. Asami reached her hand lower, resting it high on the inside of Korra's thigh. Blue eyes widened at the unexpected PDA from Asami. Mischievous green eyes met her startled face before Asami leaned over to peck her on the side of her mouth. Korra felt herself blush and she cast a paranoid glance around their table. Opal, Bolin, and Kuvira were busy trying to talk to each other over the pounding music and no one in the club was paying them any mind. Asami reached up to whisper into her ear. 

"If you want, we can step out for a bit." 

Korra contemplated taking her up on her offer to leave when Opal let out a scream. Korra immediately stood up, noting that Kuvira was also standing and had already bent some of her metal bracelets into a small knife. 

Opal did not seem to notice and instead grabbed Kuvira's arm, when 'BLACKPINK in your area!' blasted over the speakers. 

"Oh my spirits! BOOMBAYAH! Vira, let's dance!" she said loud enough for Korra and Asami, who she also waved towards the dance floor, to hear. 

Korra held back a smirk when Kuvira bent her bracelet back into place and grabbed Opal's wrist. 

"One dance." 

Korra could read Kuvira’s lips. The metalbender’s stern look that softened when Opal jumped up excitedly. Korra was about to take up Asami on her offer when she saw her girlfriend leaving the table. She turned to curl her fingers in a beckoning motion for Korra to follow her. Korra hesitated briefly before she grabbed her hand, not looking forward to having to dance around so many people. Fortunately, Bolin followed as well and Asami left the two of them at the edge of the circle that had formed around the center of the dance floor. Kuvira, Opal, and least surprising of all, Wu, were in the middle, dancing to the fast paced song. Asami ran to join them as the chorus hit and Korra's mouth swung open.

Korra knew Asami could dance. She had seen her dance along to the radio countless times. In the car, while she worked, and even while she tinkered with personal projects at home, she would hum and dance along to all sorts of music. She was graceful in a way that showed she had learned how to control her body movements, probably after hours of training with various dance instructors as a child. It was Asami who had taught Korra to dance the female and male parts to the different types of dances that might come up during galas or other formal avatar events they would need to attend. This though, this was unprecedented. 

Bolin cheered next to her, along with a good number of the club goers. Korra saw Asami drop down and slap the floor with one hand after waving her hair around in perfect synchronicity with the other three and she felt her mouth go dry. The red lace up mini dress she had zipped Asami into at home earlier that night looked even better as she danced in it. Even though Korra knew for a fact that everything was held in place, the tease of her cleavage and the slight rise of the hem over her thighs as she danced made her wish they were in a more private setting. 

"Did you know they could do this?" Bolin screamed into her ear, but she just shook her head. 

She could not tear her eyes away from Asami. She was smiling as she gyrated, jumping and swinging her arms brazenly. Korra noticed Mako across from where she was standing, staring at their friends with two drinks occupying his hands. He looked equally surprised and did not notice Korra or Bolin. He flinched when some fire benders started to shoot fire up in streams over the dancers. A loud cheer followed the blasts of fire, which prompted more blasts of light over the women and Wu. 

Asami looked beautiful. The blasts of light highlighted her smiling, slightly sweaty face. Korra felt something strong pull at her chest at the look of happiness on the face of the woman she loved. Wu threw himself at the other three and they caught him flawlessly. He was expertly put down and got in place to form the end of what looked like a conga line with Asami at the front. Korra felt a jolt of heat low in her belly when Asami winked at her before lying down on the ground. She dragged herself backwards between the legs of the other three. Someone wolf whistled and the room erupted into loud cheers and more blasts of fire until the song ended. 

After the dance Korra had made up an excuse about avatar duties before dragging Asami towards the exit after some brief goodbyes. The group had just nodded and accepted the flimsy excuse as they all broke off into pairs. Kuvira had disappeared with a woman that went up to talk to her after their dance. The metal bender had muttered something about meeting up with Opal and Bolin the next day before walking away with her arm wrapped around the woman's waist. Bolin and Opal had walked back into the throng of dancers with Bolin demanding that Opal show her some of her moves. Even Mako seemed to be affected by the performance. He had wrapped his arm around Wu almost possessively after the third person came up to offer to buy the small man a drink. Wu seemed ecstatic. He clung to Mako and buried his face into the taller man’s neck. He was definitely tipsy. 

Asami and Korra had taken a cab home. Korra had given the driver all the cash she had in her wallet as a tip and he had gotten them to their home at record time. It had taken all of Korra's willpower not to ravish Asami in the backseat of the cab. The last thing she needed was the press to catch them slipping up. Tenzin would lose his mind if some lewd story or photos ended up in the papers. However, once they shut the door behind them, Korra pulled Asami in for a heated kiss. 

"Want you now," Korra panted. She kissed down Asami's jaw to her neck as she carried her into their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I now live for Asami winking at an oblivious Korra when the "oppa!" lyric hits.
> 
> The video below shows the song and dance referenced in the fic.  
> [BOOMBAYAH Dance Practice Video](https://youtu.be/ivoS3HUJB3Q)


End file.
